Lies and Envy
by TheSuperLeague
Summary: AFTER ZAC HAD FOUND OUT THAT NIXIE, SIRENA AND LYLA ARE MERMAIDS HE HAD COMPLETELY SHUT THEM OUT OF HIS LIFE. HE'S NOW BACK TOGETHER WITH EVIE AND IS CONVINCED THAT HE CAN'T BE HAPPIER. BUT WHAT WILL HE DO WHEN SOMEONE WHO HE HATES TAKES AN INTEREST IN LYLA? AND WHAT IF SHE LIKE HIM BACK? JEALOUSY STRIKES! ZAYLA! (TAKES PLACE AFTER EPISODE 13)


**So i just finished this series on Netflix and I really enjoyed it. Good ideas. Good plots. Good characters. I'm very anxious for the next episode to come out but I'm not sure when that will be so in the meantime I will be writing this as a continuation after the 13th episode. I've added a new character because well the show doesn't have a character with the characteristics that I need. I'm not sure if I will continue this story but it has turned out pretty well so far so who knows. As always read, review and enjoy!**

**Oh almost forgot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did. But I don't... Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Encounter

Lyla sighed as she looked down at her tuna-fish sandwich. It had been almost a week since Zac had found out that Nixie, Sirena, and herself were mermaids. The last time they had spoken he had accused them of wanting the trident for themselves to have more power. Now Zac wouldn't so much as look at her.

She glanced up from her full plate when she heard an obnoxiously loud laugh from across the café.

Evie.

She walked with Zac in tow obviously laughing at something he had said. They had gotten back together only hours after Zacs confrontation with the girls.

Evie spotted Lyla and smirked. This was all some kind of game to her where she was the winner and Zac was the prize.

Lyla couldn't care less about her. All she wanted was to keep Zac safe and therefor away from the trident. Maybe she did like him as a little more than a friend but he made it clear that he didn't reciprocate her feeling due to the fact he was dating his ex again and refused to acknowledge her.

Lyla watched as Evie led them to the farthest possible table from her. They sat down facing her causing her to return her attention to her meal.

She would never admit it but she felt very alone without having someone like him to talk to. Sure Nixie and Sirena were her friends but they would always be closer to one another than to her. Zac use to be an extra outlet who appreciated her and could just hang out with. Now she was more lonesome than ever.

After sitting there for a while and forcing herself not to look at the couple across the restaurant, Lyla couldn't help herself. She watched as Evie draped herself on Zac and started giggling and whispering something in his ear.

before she could look away, something blocked Lylas view.

Her eyes scanned up the barrier until they reached a face. Standing across from her was a teenage boy.

He looked about 6'1 and looked well-built. He was wearing swim trunks and a surfing shack sleeveless shirt. His slightly tanned skin seamed to glow in contrast to his wispy light brown hair. His green eyes were bright and staring right at her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, "All of the other table are taken."

Lyla was about to tell him off for such a pathetic excuse until she looked around. Virtually every table was full.

"Sure I was just leaving anyways," She went to stand up when a strong and caught her arm gently.

As soon as she looked back up he spoke, "I didn't mean to scare you off. You don't have to leave."

Lyla glared at the boy, "I don't scare so easily, I just have someplace to be."

"Oh? And where might that be?"

Lyla opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had nowhere to go today.

The boy smirked at her, "Well why don't you just sit back down with me and finish your lunch?"

She looked at his kind expression for a few moments before finally giving in with a nod.

"Good. This way I get to learn a little more about you. I'm Brody by the way," he released his hand from her arm, which she forgot was there, and stuck it out for her to shake.

"Lyla," she stated with a small smile while offering her own hand into his.

Little did the pair know, Zac had just witnessed their first encounter and he was none to pleased about the results.

* * *

**Ok ok. I know it's short but what do you think? Good? Bad? So terrible you want to claw your own eyes out? You can also suggest something you might want to happen in the story and if I like it I may use it. Also you can ask any questions you like. Review! Review! Review! Review!  
**


End file.
